


Undertow

by Tdelicot



Category: X Files
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Investigation, Sex, Space craft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: William calls his parents to let them know that a new alien race will be landing to make peace with the United Nations to develop an alliance.





	1. Chapter 1

Almost five months pregnant. Dana Scully was having a hard time with missing her son William having disappeared from the docks. In spite the fact that he had made contact with them three months ago from Maine.

She was exhausted having worked three cases in a row without a break. Even though her husband Fox had his endless bound of energy at age 57 years old. It's been amazing after all of these years with his energy that he puts into the X files. Though now he keeps on saying to her that he wants to quit for good from looking into the darkness.

Currently he was at the office at the J.EDGAR HOOVER building finishing up the last of the paperwork for her. It was part of the deal to have her go to the house in Farr's Corner and try to rest. He was going to pick up Chinese food after he turns in the paperwork to A.D. Skinner now back to work after a couple of months in rehab.

Locking the door to his basement office. He headed upstairs to the sixth floor for where Skinner's office is located. The elevator was empty for a change at 5.30 p.m. in the late afternoon. Even though the hallway was busy with employees no doubt leaving work with the weekend.

Walking inside his office for where his secretary no doubt was elsewhere running an errand for him. He knocks on his office door hearing the usual response with coming inside.

Skinner was wearing his jacket this time assuming he was heading somewhere. "I am sorry to bother you, sir. I wanted to turn in the paperwork for the last three closed cases." He hands the large file into his hand while sitting on down for a moment.

"It's all right agent Mulder. I was waiting for my wife Evelyn to get back from the errand I sent her to do with giving the director the updated report on all active agents in the field." He replies with looking inside the last file they were on in Washington looking for a kidnap boy having been found a few days later having escaped  
from his captors.

"I will leave now for home. If there are any questions sir. Please call me at the house." Mulder moves off his chair to leave the building to drive on over four blocks to pick up the Chinese.

*************************************************************************************************

Cole Brook, Maine

William since he's adjusted to living in the area with his new friends and co-workers at the trucking company the past five months.

However he's been having strange mental images the past few weeks with a race trying to communicate with him out in deep space. He's not been able to figure it out with those images.

He decided to call his mother and father and ask them for help before it's too late. He's inside his room of the rooming house on the second floor. Pulling out his cell-phone from his black leather jacket that he brought a few months back from his pay on the debit card. He brings up the number onto the screen.

He waits for the connection to go through.

******************************************

Dana Scully was laying down on the couch in the living room. When she woke from a sound sleep hearing her cell going off loud. Looking at the caller I.D. to be coming from his son William. She gets up quickly to answer the phone.

"Jesus William! How are you, it's been awhile since I heard from you?" She says with tears falling down onto her cheek. One of joy and sadness at the same time.

"I am fine mother. No one from the Consortium has been bothering me for my abilities." He responds with sitting down at the edge of his bed.

"Maybe because all of the older members are dead. While the new members are staying out of trouble at this time with Cassandra back into the picture." Scully tells him this bit of information.

"Maybe that is why I have been having strange images mother the past few weeks." He says to her with not able to understand.

Shaking her head with trying to comprehend in what he's saying. "What do you mean William?" She hears the door opening in the living room. It's her husband carrying bags of Chinese food in his hand.

"These images are of an alien race telling me in those images that they want to set up some type of an alliance of all of the governments of planet Earth. It's all I am able to understand mother."

"William, you're father just arrived. Please explain it to him." She says to him over the cell. 

"What's going on Dana?" Mulder places the bags of Chinese food onto the marble coffee table.

She hands his the phone telling him it's our son. "William will be able to explain the entire story to you......"


	2. Chapter 2

"So what you're telling me William is the fact that a new alien race wants to come here to speak with the United Nations to set up talks?" As he places his hair through his salt & pepper hair.

"From what I can tell dad. However I would be needing someone like an therapist to put me under and see if those memories are true or not before we start blowing our horn about these aliens."

"I agree. And besides if this is the case son. We will have to contact the military that deals with the aliens, and not the organization that is trying to over take Earth." Mulder spits out the words for when it comes to the smoking man aka his damn father.

"Dad, you will need to calm down. I could actually feel the vibes coming from you're anger.

He says sitting down at the edge of his bed.

"I just can't help it for whew it comes to the god damn Consortium, especially with Cassandra Spencer back into the picture." He turns to face Scully laying on the couch trying to be really patience for when it comes to her hormones.

"I didn't know dad. Please let me know if and when you're able to come up with a plan of sorts, ok?" William turns his head as if he saw some type of a shadow.

Looking over at his wife laying down. He could tell that she was trying to be really patience at this time. "I know someone at the Washington, D.C. University that might be able to understand you're visions. His name is Professor Wendell Corey in studies of images and vision, along with being a therapist as well. When I get the chance I will be sure to call you and let you know our game plan."

"Ok dad, I will be waiting, I am not going any place accept work and the diner to eat. Please take care and give my love to mom and yourself. Good night." He hangs up on his father to take a walk downstairs for a breath of fresh air with wearing his jacket with the night air.

**********************************

"Don't tell me you're going to have me wait again Fox?" Scully replied with disappointment in her tone of voice.

"I will take care of you when I am done speaking with the professor. You know this is important to our son, Dana." He bends down to give her a quick kiss with his whiskers of his beard getting in the way with her sensitive skin. "Yeah I know, it's needs to be trimmed again." He picks up his cell once again to call the professor hopefully he's still at the university.

***********************  
Washington, D.C. University Time 7 p.m.

Professor Wendell Corey was packing up his brief case to go on home to his condo apartment just outside of D.C. He placed the students assignments for him to read when he gets the chance to mark them. He closes it up for the last time for today when he hears his damn phone ringing. Looking at the caller I.D., He was some what surprised that his friend and associate agent Fox Mulder would be calling him at this time. It must be really important for him to phone him.

"Agent Mulder how are you this evening? It must be really important to call me this late. I was getting ready to go home. What's so important?" He sounded a bit annoyed until he heard in what he had to say.

"Good Professor. I need to ask you about certain images and visions my son William has been having the past few weeks. And I need for you to try and tell me n what they might mean." Mulder says with his wife listening contently to the conversation. 

"What is it Mulder?" Professor Corey said to him with his interest peaking.

"My son tells me that some alien race out in deep space had been trying to communicate with him, in regard to having all of the countries on the planet to set up an alliance with them."

"Wow! I am truly amazed. Are they communicating or just sending images and visions to his brain?" He replies with coming to tell Fox Mulder in what it means to him.

"They are communicating with him, Professor. Why do you asked?" Mulder says with a lump all of a sudden in his throat.

"It's a good sign Fox. Because if it was just plain images and visions. Than this planet will be in big trouble. Is it possible for me to place you're son under to order to see if they were part of his mind making it up or it was from those aliens?"

"It's going to be difficult with him living in Cole Brook, Maine. Maybe we will be able to come up with something so that you're able to put him under with his permission." Mulder responds with maybe having an idea. But he would have to wait and call William in the morning with his wife's impatiences wearing thin. "I will call you tomorrow since I have you're cell phone in my contacts professor."

"Fair enough Fox. Talk to you soon." As he hangs up the phone with picking up his brief case to head on home to his condo.


	3. Chapter 3

Fox Mulder turned to face his wife Scully on the couch with that beautiful baby bump of hers. " Now to you, Dana. What is it that you're wanting from me today?" He says with being coy with his question.

"Fox, you know damn well what I want from you. My hot pussy is waiting to be sucked, licked and bitten by you're mouth and teeth." She was talking dirty to way in a way her hormones was just off the chart the past few weeks.

"I have better lock that door before someone walks in on us doing the vertical thing on the couch." He walks away for a brief moment, while she gets up quickly to take off all of her clothes to be more free instead of being constraint.

"Now where was I." Mulder says before going down with her leaning up against the back of the couch with him pulling up and wide with spreading her legs with her waiting opening nice and wet already.

He was best with using his tongue with gently touching her clit to have every nerve ending on fire. He was able to feel the heat generating off her opening. While she was moaning loud for anyone to hear. "OMG! Fox..PLEASE..." She says even though he doesn't really know what she wants.

"Please what Dana? What am I supposed to do with your clit and nub?" He has a smirk on his face to really piss her off.

"Please will you suck me harder. I am on the verge of coming." She cries out when he does his good deed with sucking, circling, and licking her already swollen clit and bundle of nerves. Afterwards he pushed in two fingers inside with the wetness coating his fingers and taking them out to suck his fingers dry.

He was holding her back with pulling her legs closer to him with having his cock rock solid ready to enter her with a shock to her system. She needed to hold onto him hard scratching his back, shoulders and sides with the intrusion.

He pulls out only to start stroking nice and slow only to have her insides to burn further until he was ready to have her explode all at once.

"GOD DAMN YOU, MULDER!" She curses out at him with what he was doing to her. Until finally he picked up the speed with his strokes into her until a few moments later....Her entire body spasm from an orgasm of all orgasms to plainly wipe her out from sheer exhaustion.

After she had come fast and hard. He had his with dumping his seed into her and collapses next to her on the couch. "Feeling better now Dana?" He replies with taking in a deep breath into his lungs. "This old man still has it?"

" Yes, you do Mulder?" As her voice is much calmer after being sky high from her orgasm....


	4. Chapter 4

Even though it was late in Cole Brook, Maine. William wasn't able to sleep thinking about the images that the aliens were sending him.

Laying in his double bed after coming in from outside for fresh air. He was wondering when his father would call him back.

As if on cue. His cell-phone goes off on the dresser on the side of him with the light turned down low. He turns up the light two clicks to make it bright for him to see. It was his father calling know doubt with further information about his images.

"Dad, it's William. What's the word?" He asked with sitting up in his bed with the blankets covering him. He didn't like to be bundled up.

"Professor Wendell Corey would like to see you if possible. He believes after I explained to him that the aliens are telling you the truth with wanting to meet with all of the authorities around the globe. They were communicating with you as part of an host of sorts." Mulder says to his son listening contently.

"The only way to see him. Is have me drive down with my trucker friend back from his route across country. I will have to bribe him to drive me there to you're house in Farr's Corner, Virginia." He replies with a deep breath into his lungs.

"It's going to take from 6 to 8 hours to reach here. If and when you speak with you're trucker friend. Tell him that I will give him an extra $100.00 for his efforts. Please tell me with an text message on when you're leaving, afterwards I will inform Professor Corey that you're on your way. What are you going to do about work?"

"Actually it worked out well with having to be taking a week's vacation with not being back to work for a week. They actually paid me a week's pay off the books. Let me call him now and hopefully I will be on the road very soon." He responds with hanging up on his father to bring up his friend on the screen.


	5. Chapter 5

"I will do it William. HELL! I think it's going to be fun for me to get you to see you're parents finally even though for a different reason. The money thing is not a problem, you're my friend and I want to see you happy and able to understand what those aliens are trying to tell you." Jerry says to his friend over the phone.

"When will you be here to pick me up?" William asked his friend with having to be anxious with moving forward with his images.

"I need to fuel up the truck and pick up supplies for the trip instead of stopping at a restaurant, even though I might need fuel at some point. See ya soon friend. I suggest you call you're father and let him and you're mother that your coming." He responds with placing on his jacket and boots.

"Thanks!" William says with the phone call ending. Otherwise he needed to call his father now.

*******************************

Fox Mulder was some what distracted with sucking on his wife's nipple when he answer's the cell with picking it up. "Mulder! William what's going on son?" He looks down at his wife's face shaking it with annoyance.

"We are leaving with-in the hour dad. My friend went to refuel his truck before coming to pick me up. We won't be stopping for anything, unless he needs to add fuel once again. See you soon as with mother." He says with excitement in his voice.

"I will let her know. Since she is currently asleep upstairs in the bedroom. Bye son!" He ends the call to continue what he started with his wife on the couch.

"Now where was I? " He says with bending down to take one of his wife's hardened nipples into his mouth before going down on her to finally making her happy.

She moans out loud as he bites, sucks and licks her swollen nipple. He gets down in between her legs to begin opening her folds to begin sucking her clitoris and bundle of nerves. She arch her back to try and relax herself a little with the sensation shooting through her entire lower body.

And than he hit the jack pot with his mouth to suck on her clit to have his wife cry out from both pain and pleasure. "DEAR GOD! Mulder suck me harder, PLEASE!" She begged him with pushing his head further into her agonizing vagina....

It's exactly what he does best is making her squirm with each and every lick and his mouth if her clit. She's not able to take it any further when all of a sudden he lifts her hips to enter her quickly into her pussy with his rock solid hard member.

"OMG!"She cries out rather loud to wake up the dead. He needed to be sure that she was able to take him fully with his added fullness. She was tight as anything. However he push forward to finally be completely inside of his wife's cunt. He knew better then to go slow as she placed her legs around his waste in spite the baby bulge. She was horny as hell.....

He picked up his speed with Scully urging him on with his strokes inside hitting the cervix and G-Spot to let loose a flood inside and out of her wetting the couch and his cock slick inside.

He slowed down a little to have her or rather ordered him to fuck her fast and hard. "I don't wish to hurt you, Dana." He pleaded.

"Don't you fucking do this to me when I am on the verge." She cries out with almost having tears.

He moved quicker inside with his strokes with raising her legs and wider further. If this was possible.....

He was grunting with his hips while pushing harder into her vagina and hearing her screaming. He wasn't wan't able to stop himself now, while sweat was pouring off his brow.

The both of them now were in a black void only feeling the power of his cock hitting her inside until finally she let go with an orgasm to kill a horse. He waited for her to catch her breath before continuing until he erupted inside with his seed. He fell on top of her making sure not to hurt the baby inside her belly. "Are you all right?" He asked with concern for her and the unborn child.

"I am more than all right Fox. I am finally sated for now and sleep coming on me." She fell asleep on the couch as with Mulder moving to the side of her to keep her warm without any blankets around for the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

William's trucker friend called him on his phone to let him know that he was outside of the rooming house ready to roll. "I will be right down." He says with keeping the phone call short and sweet. He will make it up inside the truck once they were on the road heading for Farr's Corner, Virginia for where his parents live.

"I have enough supplies to keep us going until we reach you're parents. However fuel wise will be another story once we start moving along." He replies with handing his a small bottle of diet coke and a bag of sandwiches of his choice.

"Thanks my friend." William says.

**************************************************************************************************

Out in deep space....

Humanoid alien name Collins from the Delta Quadrant walked out of his quarters on the space craft to speak with his superior to let him know that he's been trying to make contact with the human William on Earth. Even though he's not been able to make heads or tales on what the images would mean to him and others like him.

Wearing his silver pressure suit since the space craft was experiencing technical problems with the main gravity controls to keep the pressure normal inside the craft with fifty two on board feeling the same way. His Superior Jon would be on the main bridge of the craft trying to clear up the matter with the engineers having come along for the long trip to Earth.

Jon asked Serius the only engineer on the main bridge at this time. He was switching the gauges in front of him to make sure they were working after changing one of the wiring sections. "It's going to work in a moment Jon. Pressure will be back to normal in a few moments. There we go, it's working now." Series says to his superior of the craft. "We shouldn't have any further issues after this time." He points out to him with leaving to head back to the engineering department.

"Thanks. I know everyone on board will be able to appreciate it greatly. Now to can start to head back to Earth any time now that the pressure has been adjusted correctly." Jon replies before noticing that Collins had walked in while waiting to speak. "What can I do for you, Collins? Any luck with contacting the human William on Earth?"

"I was able to contact him, Jon. Even though he's going to need some help with trying to understand what we are trying to say to him over all." Collins replies with shaking of his humanoid head and opening up his pressure suit now that everything inside has been restored.

"He will eventually figure it out Collins. Continue to send the images any rate until we have arrive into Earth's orbit. Thank you for helping us out with our cause." He replies with touching his right shoulder in kind gesture.

"Your very welcomed Jon. I must go back to my quarters to change out of this pressure suit. I will be back soon to take over for my shift." 

"Take you're time Collins. I decided to stay on duty another hour before going to eat and sleep." Jon announces with his intention.


	7. Chapter 7

Having fallen asleep on the couch. Fox Mulder looked at the time on the wall in front of him, while his wife Scully was asleep in his arms. He still wanted to play with her with William to be here in a little over six hours.

She started to stir as his hand went down to her belly and than to her curls feeling the heat. She opened her legs in confirmation that she was very much interested again in sex. She was able to spread her legs much further as he moved on down to get into a better position to eat her, lick, suck and bite onto her very swollen clit.

He pulls her hips down to have her center into his face making him a very happy camper for when it comes to oral sex.

Taking her clit into his mouth. She was urging him on with this for the most part with her legs opening up further until she felt some pain in her hips. He continued the assault on her with making sure that she stays in place without moving an inch. "God! Fox it feels just wonderful to have you sucking on my clit. PLEASE CONTINUE!" She begged as she tries to arch her back when she lets go with an orgasm wetting his face. As he laps up the wetness between her legs.

"I will fuck you now, Dana." He says with placing the tip of his very hard member at her entrance soaked and wet from her recent orgasm.

She sucked in an breath into her lungs knowing that her husband's penis is huge, full, round and long to give any woman several orgasms in the space of a few moments.

He took his time pushing his cock into her straining muscles. As she moaned from the extreme pressure of being full inside. He lifts her legs further with his entire member buried deep right to his throbbing balls.

"Oh, dear god FOX!" As she felt him starting to move against her cervix and G-Spot to have her slick up his cock inside. Her legs and entire body was shaking from the orgasm inside she suffered making her weak.

He speed up with his strokes with wanting his own release to be very soon building. She wasn't able to handle any more sensory overload at this time. He started to moan out loud with him dumping his seed inside, as he is spent entirely from his orgasm. The both of them needed to sleep again, and hopefully will be able to get up in time......


	8. Chapter 8

Collins walked into his quarters to be greeted by his bond-mate Taline of ten years with one child not on board. They decided to keep him safe on their home planet in the Delta Quadrant. This way they will know that he's being taken care by his sister Rosalie and bond-mate.

"I am glad Collins the pressure suit no longer needs to be worn any longer?" She responds with coming closer to hold him into a hug for emotional support.

"The engineer was able to fix the problem so that everyone on board will be able to be adjusted to normal pressure inside the space craft." He says with kissing his bond-mate for a moment or two. He breaks it off to tell her that he needs again to try and make contact with William to let him know that we will be arriving on Earth soon."

"Please make him try to understand our flight as to why we need to talk with the officials of Earth. With our planet dying off with-in the next two hundred years. All life will be destroyed from our own hands." She states to him changing into his robe to get himself ready. 

"I will need to go to the shrine before I am able to try once more to contact William. Where will you be Taline?" He asked with making sure his robe was in place.

"I need to feed myself in the commissary Collins. I shall then head for my shift on the bridge." She tells him before walking out of their quarters, while Collins mentally got himself ready with leaving as well to head for the shrine on the fourth level of the space craft.

*****************************************************************************************************


	9. Chapter 9

They were on the road almost four hours without stopping. His trucker friend Jerry decided to make a stop to place in fuel into the gas tank and a bathroom break. They still had three plus hours to drive. 

William decided to call his parents to let them know they made a spot for fuel and taking a quick break. Taking out his cell-phone and bringing up the number on the screen, he dials the number with pressing send.

********************************

Mulder's cell phone was going off loudly on the coffee table as Mulder and Scully wakes quickly on the couch. He didn't want to hurt his wife with her belly in the way. So she moved a little to grab it and handing it to him laying behind her with her belly and breasts against him.

He wasn't able to control himself with answering the phone with a shaky voice. Even though his son probably won't notice it. "Where are you?"

"Rhode Island dad. We still have three hours or more depending on the traffic. We just stopped for fuel and a short break into the restrooms. Too much drinking soda did it to us. How are you and mom doing?"

"We are find. You're mother is upstairs taking a very hot shower to relieve some of her muscles in her shoulders and back." He says with his lie, even though he would probably figure it after the phone calls ends.

"I will let you go since Jerry just finished fueling up the truck. Love you." As he ends the call with moving to step up into the front seat of the truck both feeling better.

***************************************************

"I need to get up Fox to really take that shower and get things together for breakfast or what ever it's supposed to be." Scully says with trying to move when his hands on onto her pussy and playing with her clit to have her moaning out loud.

Mulder opens her legs further wider to be very responsive to him. He moves on down once again like the past two times to eat his wife out that she and himself love a great deal. Her clitoris had been swollen from the other two times her husband Fox had eaten her out like a piece of steak. Never the less she never complains in regard to the enormous pressure placed on her insides.

His tongue was giving her a bang up job on her clit and nub. She cried out when he bites the clit to have her jerk and screams out.

"God damn it! You should of warmed me that you would bite me like that and hard to boot." She says with tears stinging her eyes.

"I am sorry Dana. I just love you're pussy so much. I want to give you pain and pleasure. How about I fuck you instead with my juicy hard cock into you?" He says with talking dirty to her to have his wife agreeing to the idea and raising her legs further and wider.....


	10. Chapter 10

She just can't believe it. Three times having sex with her husband on the couch in the living room of the house of Farr's Corner. It's amazing at his age of 57 to be fucking her like this. Even though she is almost five months pregnant with his child. Another gift from the gods.....

She is once again spread out like a lobster on the dinner plate, even though thinking instead of a steak. She was able to feel every inch of him buried deep inside, while his fingers were rubbing her swollen clit to have her on the verge of another orgasm to make it five in an evening. Maybe he will be able to go for the gusto with sixth making it an record.

His rock solid shaft buried deep and slick with her juices coating him. 'She cried out when he hit her cervix hard again. It's amazing that the baby is not able to see the cock inside or else she or he would be protecting like crazy.

He continued to rub her clit with his hips into her. While his other hand was playing with her swollen right peak in and around his fingers. She didn't know on whether she was coming or going with the pain and then the pleasure afterwards.

She looks up at her husband's eyes to see them semi opened. She would be thinking through everything that he needed an haircut and a shave overall. They have been together off and on for over 25 plus years. And now they are remarried and happier then ever. At least they have been able to find William and now living in Cole Brook, Maine working a real job at a trucking company.

She was able to hear Mulder tell her to get up on her knees so that he can finish her off from behind. "Don't get any ideas about fucking me in my ass. Another time maybe when we don't have our son on the way here." Scully orders him with him to say the following....

"My aren't we bossy all of a sudden." He replies with shoving his cock back into her pussy to have her mooing like a cow....

It wasn't going to take look before he finally comes inside of her with his not so big orgasm making her happy that it was all over finally...


	11. Chapter 11

Four hours later around ten o' clock in the morning. William and Jerry pulled up on the grass on the side of the house. Dana Scully and Fox Mulder were waiting on the porch to hug there son for the first time in a very long time.

Scully had tears falling from her eyes. William was telling his mother to try and take it easy. She just couldn't get over on how tall he was just like Mulder. "Mother, I am very happy to be here finally after running away for years from the Consortium."

"I agree son. At least we know that bastard of a father to me C.B. Spender is now dead. And the uprising by the aliens have been stopped." Mulder replies with a strong hug to his son William.

"Mom and dad, I would like for you to meet Jerry. A very good friend of mine to help me get settled in Cole Brook, Maine." He says with Jerry shaking the both of there hands.

"Nice to meet the both of you. William was able to tell me a great deal about the both of you."

"Please come inside for something to eat and freshen up a little. While Mulder goes and calls Professor Wendell Corey to come here to speak and work his magic on our son." Scully responds with pulling William inside the house to eat. Even though she was exhausted from all of the sex she had during the past 24 hours and five months pregnant on top of everything else.

Fox Mulder went outside with his cell-phone to call Professor Corey and advise him that William and his friend had arrived.


	12. Chapter 12

Professor Wendell Corey arrived an hour later after being called by agent Fox Mulder. He was greeted by everyone including having a light breakfast on what was left from the dinner table.

He was enjoying himself immenseley for when it comes to food. However he would have to get down to business with trying to place William under with using a light injection of a drug that is basically harmless. It's going to place him into a light sleep for where the doctor woul dbe able to talk to William about his images or visions.

They had brought him out into the living room to sit on the long grey couch. While the doctor inserted the mixture into his blood stream.

He told William to clear his mind of what ever was on his mind in order for him to make the connection to the aliens.

Meanwhile Mulder, Scully and Jerry would be sitting ont he opposite side listening and watching for any type of emotional issues with their son William.

After a few moments of the doctor watching and waiting. William was under the drug now ready to talk to him.

"All right William, what are the aliens trying to tell you in you're mind?" Doctor Corey asked with looking over the parents and William's friend worried.

William starts to talk with his eyes open now not knowing where he is at the moment of the space time doorway. "The aliens are trying to tell me that they need help with there planet dying in the Delta Quadrant in about 2 or 3 hundred years. They would like our help along with setting up some type of alliance with them and this planet Earth." William responded under the drug.

"Do you happen to know when they are supposed to arrive?" Professor Corey asked with writing notes on his yellow pad.

"I suspect it might be a month or two since they are out in deep space at this time. I was able to understand through the vision that the space craft had an issue with a pressure issue inside after one of the gauges failed." He replied with closing his eyes.

"William do you think these aliens are dangerous?" He inquired with the question and very curious since it's Earth and the population needs to to be protected.

"No." Clear and simple he says to the professor with answering the question.

"Is there anything else that is on there minds William?" He says to him through the drug in his system.

"They are family oriented Doctor Corey. They are the type of aliens that are loving and not war like at all sir.

"All right William thank you so much for help us out. It's time for you to sleep for an hour and then you're going to wake feeling refreshed. On the count of three please sleep on the couch like a new born baby. THREE!"

William fell asleep on the couch out like a light with nothing to wake him him if they tried.....


	13. Chapter 13

"Now what Mulder?" Scully getting up from her seat to ask the question.

"We need to speak with A.D. Skinner. He has a number of connections with the military. Maybe he will be able to have some of them come to the Hoover building to discuss the matter with them." Mulder replied with making a drink for the professor before he leaves to head back home.

"Thanks! William will be fine in an hour when he wakes. The drug that is in his system will be gone. Make sure that he drinks plenty of liquids and food to be place into his stomach Mulder?" He says to the parents before placing the empty glass onto the table.

Scully will be taking it into the kitchen to wash as with the rest of the dishes. Mulder came in afterwards after Professor Corey had left for his car and home. While there son was sound asleep on the couch and Jerry heading for his truck as well to take a nap after the long drive.

Mulder came up behind his pregnant wife Scully washing the dishes. When he placed a hand inside her pants to have her jump from the sudden intrusion. "What do you think you're doing Fox?" She turns around to face him. When all of a sudden he lifts he up until the kitchen counter with pulling off her pants and shoes.

"What I am doing? I am going to be eating out my wife's pussy, while our son is asleep in the living room." He says with his damn smirk on his face.

She was opened to him like a prize cow with her legs spread out with just the one leg hanging over his shoulder. While she places pressure onto the sides to get her balance.

Right away his tongue hit her clit lightly that a shot of pleasure went through her entire body. He continued to assault her clit and other parts to have her moaning. While trying to be into a better position without hurting herself.

So he decided to carrying her off the counter to bring her up stairs by passing their son in the living room. "Jesus Fox, put me down already before we are both hurt." She inquired with her request.

He places her on the edge of the bed spreading her legs wide again and burying his head inside her pussy to have her moaning and bashing her head from side to side. He was enjoying himself a great deal with his tongue buried deep inside and licking up the wetness all around and her clit.

She was able to see that her husband was hard as a rock this time around. She didn't know on whether she should stop him or just enjoyed being fucked hard by him.

Grabbing both of her legs with moving closer to the edge so that he can place the tip of his cock at her opening before plunging deep inside.

"OMG! Fox. Please continue...I can't take the throbbing of my sex driving me crazy." She cries out up at his face.

"It's exactly what I plan to do Dana, trying to make you happy with my cock deep inside of you." He pushes further into her while two fingers are rubbing her clit hard.


	14. Chapter 14

She wasn't able to take much more of her husband's cock deep inside of her with being up against her cervix. She was moaning and screaming at the same time, while his thumbs are pressing into her clit driving her even further.

"Stop, already Fox! I need to breath for god sake. What are you trying to do with putting me into cardiac arrest?" She cries up at his face with his damn smirk of his.

"I will stop Scully. I am sorry that I hurt you this time. I just couldn't help myself this time." He says with pulling her up from laying down on the couch and sitting up.

"I need to take a shower and sleep like the rest of everyone else. And I suggest you do the same Fox Mulder." She replies strongly with her tone of voice for which he wasn't liking it one bit.

****************************************************************************************************

A.D. Walter Skinner having spoken with General Bradley of the Navy with connections to N.A.S.A. and other space agencies.

He had asked the general to come to the J. Edgar Hoover building to discuss options in regard to the aliens arriving in a few months. Even the President of the United States and his advisers had been informed of the possible threat. Even though they were coming to develop and alliance in order to save their planet in the Delta Quadrant.

"I will be there in two hours A.D. Skinner. However afterwards I will have to call the White House to give them the low down."

"It's all I asked General Bradley. It's important that we try and help them out if possible!" Skinner says over the phone with the general. "See you soon, sir." He hangs up to call in his secretary/wife Evelyn.

"What's up Walt?" She says with her pad in hand in case he has some type of memo that needs to be typed up on the computer terminal.

"You can go for a long lunch. General Bradley is going to be here in two hours. I will head downstairs to the lunch area and have a bite to eat." He says to his wife going to lock the door before moving over to him sitting in his chair. "What are you doing?" He looked at her that eat the canary.

"Giving you your quick lunch between my legs Walt. Are you interested?" She says with lifting up her skirt with no panties or stockings. She had taken them off earlier without him noticing.

"Come here you, slut! Open those legs for me wide so that I can munch on your throbbing clit. " He pushes over onto the table with moving everything to the side with her legs spread out like a lobster on a dish.

His tongue went directly for her clit to have her moaning and squirming all over the table.....


	15. Chapter 15

His mouth was getting a little too much pressure with her pussy and clit throbbing. He than decided to continue munching on her clit with his mouth and biting at the same time to have her nerve endings down below on fire while still on the desk wide open.

She loves it when he does this to her especially at work being so exciting and dangerous at the same time. "OMG! He bites her again with her clit throbbing and now fully up to his sucking further and his tongue as well entering her hole and getting damn close to her G- spot to have her gushing in his face.

He started to lap it up with his tongue all around her private parts continuing to wet him with her orgasm. Now that he was hard as rock with his enormous cock. He took it out of his pants and boxers with grabbing both of her hips to slam his tip of the cock into her fully making her cry out from the pain and pressure at the same time.

He picked up the speed with his hips pounding into his wife Evelyn. They have been trying to have a baby for two years now with no luck so far. Hoping sometime soon it will happened for the both of them.

She was enjoying her husband's cock deep inside of her. He was on the verge of his orgasm building and leaving his cum inside of her. He pushed into her several more times with her hips being help on tight without moving at all.

Finally he grunted with the build up of his orgasm coming up through his tip and gushing out inside of her pussy coated mixed in with her orgasm wetness.

He fell over her from sheer exhaustion of his orgasm. After a moment breathing taking into his lungs, he was feeling better and needed to clean up and call Fox Mulder to let him know about the chat with General Bradley....

"Are you all right Walter?" She asked with being helped off the desk to clean up in the bathroom before continuing with her work for the rest of the day.

"Fine my sweets. I will make it up further to you when we get home later from work. I will than be able to suck on you're pussy much longer and really make it sing out." He replied with grabbing her pussy with his hand for a moment or two before letting go and licking his fingers in his mouth....


	16. Chapter 16

Fox Mulder picked up his cell-phone right away inside the kitchen making Chicken and rice for the four of them. William and Jerry were anxious to eat as with Scully after all of the recent sex she had with her husband.

She was talking with William further about the aliens. While Jerry was finishing up the last of his beer given by Mulder.

Inside the kitchen. "Sir this is great news with General Bradley. Now all we need to know is when the aliens will be arriving to start up the meetings with the heads of states and the president of the United States." Mulder says to Skinner over his cell.

"General Bradley has advised the president of the United States and his staff. They are just very concerned that these aliens just might cause a wide spread panic through the states and around the globe." Skinner announced to his agent and long time associate.

"I would think the same thing sir. However William keeps telling us that the aliens are peaceful and not looking to start a war with anyone. He told us that their own people on board the craft are just tire of being out in deep space far too long and their nerves are getting raw at this point." Mulder responds with William coming into the kitchen to hear some of the conversation.

"All right Mulder, I expect a full report on Monday. Plus I have two cases for you and Scully to work on. I will say good night and see you on Monday." Skinner hangs up to look at his wife say to get ready for home. While giving her a smirk on his face.

Mulder turned to face his son to let him know that General Bradley had been contacted. "Great news dad. We now need to know when they will arrive since I am very anxious to meet them." William says to his father with a great deal of energy in his demeanor even though he's hungry as a bear.

This is when Mulder hears his son stomach growling with hunger. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes, so you're able to wait a little while longer."

"Sure dad, I will just have a glass of diet soda to help me out with my craving to eat right now." He walks away to head for the frig to take out the bottle of diet Pepsi and a glass to head inside the living room with his mother and his trucker friend.


	17. Chapter 17

TWO MONTHS LATER

 

Radar tracking and satellite systems were tracking a space craft that William had mention months prior about aliens wanting to set up an alliance with them.

General Bradley was notified of the space craft heading for Washington, D.C. ball field some four miles from the Pentagon and other government buildings. The public was warned to stay away from the area with police activity as with the military watching for any trouble makers.

General Bradley and his advisers traveling with him in a large black van arrived at the park to be greeted by the military Captain John Wilson of this particular area greeted them before going inside the park entrance to see the huge space craft and it's occupants wearing silver suits to protect them from any possible germs of the planet.

General Bradley walked over to the three standing outside, while everyone else stayed inside for now. Until it was time to come out and be placed in living quarters while the meetings were going on.

"I am General Bradley. I spoke with Fox Mulder and his son William for which you're been sending communications through him. I am very glad you made it safe and sound. The President of the United States would very much like to speak you about setting up an alliance with several other countries on this planet."

"As much as I had hoped for General Bradley." The leader says to him with a wide smile and the other two as well one being his bondmate.


	18. Chapter 18

Collins and Jon settled in with being moved into a special security truck to take them to the Pentagon to start up talks with the president Trump to begin an alliance with Earth and their planet in the Delta Quadrant. Even though they had no idea how long the planet and it's solar system is going to survive.

With help from William getting the Serius together with General Bradley and his advisers. The truck moved off with heading towards the Pentagon, while security was heavy with protecting the space craft until the meetings were finished.

When they arrived. They had to go through a number of security checks until they reached the lowest level of the basement for where the president and his advisers were waiting for the two Serius. Trump wasn't too thrilled to have them here. Even though he was told that they weren't war like. They just wanted to come here in peace and hopefully needed to be located elsewhere and live out their lives.

Walking inside the large room with the conference table seating everyone involved in the talks. President Trump was sitting at the head of the conference table with a computer terminal to look at when ever it was needed.

They seated Collins and Jon on the side of him. "Lets get started everyone. Please Collins and Jon tell us what is needed to keep you're group here?" He asked with the conference room loud with chatter from everyone and including the Military reporters taking pictures for the archive.

Collins spoke up first. "We only want peace Mr. President. We came here after finding out about planet and system is on the verge of dying with-in the next 100 years or sooner. And there is nothing we can do about it." Collins announced with a deep breath into his lungs inside his silver protection suit.

"It's too bad Collins. The only thing we can do is send a probe with a message trying to reach you're home planet and let your people know that we might try to help." Trump says with turning to face one of the several scientists attending that might help....

"How can you help Mr. President?" Jon replies sitting next to Collins extremely excited about the possible chance of saving their solar system.

"I am Doctor Norris of N.A.S.A. We will need to discuss this further to see what we will be able to do with sending the probe and exploring the options on what can be done."

"When will we know when those options will be available?" Jon asked with great concern for himself and the rest of his people.

"I have no idea. It might take a few days to a few weeks. Once we have the options, we will then contact you and Collins when we are ready." Dr. Norris says with getting up to stretch his legs a little. While Trump and his advisers started to talk about other things about the Serius.


	19. Chapter 19

Two weeks later the Serius aliens were given the news that the scientists had come up with an idea that might help to warm up their planet instead of freezing to death.

Collins and Jon were given a ride to the Pentagon to speak with the scientists on what they plan on doing. It didn't long before they walked into the conference room with the six scientists and advisers waiting to speak with them.

"I am Doctor Jerry Randolph. I have a breakdown on what is going to happen with N.A.S.A. and three private space companies will be sending different probes, and a manned vessel with two on board volunteering and placed in suspended animation chambers until it's time they reach you're home planet. This is where they will devised and set up the nuclear weapons around the planet to bring it closer to the sun."

"This could be dangerous Doctor Randolph. What happens if the rotation of the planet is not to be able be stopped?" Collins had to asked the question with great concern with his demeanor.

"If it doesn't. Than your planet will wind up roasting with heading directly into the sun Collins. We doubt it will happen any way since the blast will not be that strong enough to only push it a couple thousand miles closer before settling into its orbit."

"I just hope so. By the way how long will it take for the two manned vessel to arrive to the Delta Quadrant and our home planet Serius?" Collins said with looking over at his friend Jon and his bond mate Elin.

"They will be using the new devised hyper drive developed by the N.A.S.A. and private companies. So far with the tests the hyper drive had been working really well." Doctor Randolph said with a slight smirk on his face. "It should take maybe four months with the drive. That's if everything goes well overall."

"When does the space craft take off doctor?" Jon asked this time around with the question.

"One week in Houston, Texas. Otherwise the other probes will be taking off in Florida. Security is going to be really tight in both places.

In unison by Collins and Jon. "Thanks!"


	20. FINALE

The probe with the two astronauts took off from Houston, Texas using the hyper drive. They took off with limited press via the N.A.S.A. channels. If everything goes well they should reach the Delta quadrant between two and six months.

Once they do arrive inside the quadrant. The computer on board will awake the two in the suspended animation chambers and check all systems on board along with the five missiles to be used to push Serius closer to the sun.

Meanwhile Collins and Jon along with their people on board the craft wait like always. Even though security was still tight with keeping the public away.

**********************************  
As for agent Fox Mulder, he was told to head for Holy Cross hospital for where Dana Scully had gone into labor and brought in by the neighbors of Farr's Corner. She insisted on being brought to that particular hospital along with her doctor to help deliver the baby girl Sandra eight hours after Scully was brought in labor.

Mulder and Skinner driving him to Holy Cross. When they arrived they had asked where Dana Scully was located. "Mr. Mulder you're wife Dana is up on the sixth floor with her doctor Alexandra Baskins checking her out. I will give the both of you passes so that the guard or anyone else doesn't stop you."

The receptionist writes out the passes for Mulder and Skinner to get onto the floor.

Moments later...

Mulder and Skinner were inside her room, even though she was heavy in contractions. Her doctor wasn't ready to take her into the delivery room.

However Scully was screaming her head off from the contractions. While Fox Mulder was holding onto her hand for support.

Walter Skinner was in for the long haul after calling the office and his wife Evelyn on whether or not the director was asking for him.

"No walt! He hasn't. It's been rather quiet for a Wednesday afternoon. How's Scully?" She asked with shutting down the terminal for a moment.

"She still has a long way to go with the contractions. Otherwise Fox Mulder is a wreck wondering when the baby is going to be delivered. He wasn't around for when William was born with Monica helping out with the aliens watching with protecting Scully and the special child." Skinner replied.

'Just be sure to call me with the wonderful news. Talk to you soon, sweetie." She hangs up.

*****************************************************************************************

Exactly eight hours later with Fox Mulder by her side. Soaked, hurting and severe contractions. The doctor tells her to bare down with starting to push for the final few times. Even Mulder was helping with lifting her head up to bare down with getting their daughter out of her.

"OMG! It hurts too much Fox. Please I need to rest a moment before trying again. Doctor Alexandra Baskins checking down below. She was very ready to push further. 

"Lets do this Dana. We need for you push hard as hell to get you're daughter out into this world." She replies to her patient.

Scully took in a deep breath with Mulder pushing her head again to push. This time she pushes for all she's worth when the head of the baby girl is out with the doctor telling her to push two more times.

"I am pushing. I feel like I have three cocks inside of me." She tried to make a joke of it. Mulder does chuckle as with the doctor saying the following.

"I never had two cocks inside my pussy before. It must be an interesting feeling never the less. However we need to finish this or else we will be here another eight hours more."

"No way in hell!" Scully starts to push when she felt the entire baby came out as with everything else with the doctor cutting the chord .

She was finally able to relax drenched in sweat while Mulder was holding onto her with hearing their baby daughter crying out loud to be a wonderful sight.....

************************************************************************************

FINALE

 

The probe with the two astronauts arrived at the Delta Quadrant. The computer had revived the two astronauts letting them know where they were located....

 

This story will be continued in the near future...

Thanks for reading.


End file.
